My Love Is For You, And You Only
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Discontinued - Naruto now a ninja of silence, is returning home. Somewhere along in his travels he realizes that he's fallen in love with his best friend and is desperate to tell him, but with no voice can he overcome this challenge when problems arise?
1. Chapter 1

Blackrosebunny: Well I just cam up with this idea yesterday. My neighbor was bugging me. It pissed me off! Damn it! But then I got to swim in the Lake! Yes I'm babbling but who cares! Well I hope you like this! Also I have only read up to chapter 263 in the manga and plan on reading some more after I post this.

Title: My love is for you, and you only.

Author: Blackrosebunny

Summery: Naruto is attracted to guys but to be specific he's attracted to Sasuke. Thing is Sasuke is having confusing thoughts. Is he into girls or guys. With Naruto putting moves on him and with Sakura hanging off his every word... What is Sasuke in for?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Naruto had returned early that morning to see that Sasuke and Sakura were done with their training. Naruto had been training with Jiyara. It had been hard work and the training was worse than Kakashi's. He wished he could see Sasuke again. He had some how fallen in love with him. No clue how, but he had. Now all he wanted to do was see him and his old friends.

He was now 14. His height was now five feet six inches. The load mouth ninja was now a ninja of silence. He had had an accident and burned his neck destroying his vocal cords. He knew sign language and ANBU signs. It had taken about a month to heal him, even with the Kyuubi in him. The fire had been no ordinary one.

He had been in a battle and lost his concentration for a minute. But it had got him severely injured. He jumped around a lot more to get people's attention. Some people of the village still resented him, but many of them were looking at him in lust.

Naruto had changed the way he looked. While in the city, Naruto had gotten his tongue, left ear, and right eyebrow pierced. He had switched to black and white muscle shirts. Gotten baggy pants that didn't get in his way when training or during missions. The pants were custom made. It had taken a large portion of his money just to get ten pairs of them, but they had been worth it. The piercing had been free, because he had saved the owner from being killed by a gang. He was on friendly terms with the police there.

He had helped take care of drug users, thief's, animals that were mistreated, and had helped with the juvenile delinquents. But that had been way before his accident. He had stopped by there once on their way back from the Spring Country.

It had really evolved. From the Snow country to the Spring Country. The country was now no longer poor and had many tourist. Princess Koyuki, had been a great actor. Can you believe that she did a movie of Icha Icha Paradise? Well it's true. He even got it on DVD for Kakashi. He had been so shocked when he had heard she would be doing an movie for the perverts book.

"Ero-senin!" Naruto signed to Jiyara.

"Stop calling me Ero-senin!" Jiyara shouted at the fourteen year old. "Now what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Kakashi-sensei was? Or Sasuke-teme? Or even Sakura-" He cut off his sign language when he heard a voice scream out his name.

"Naruto!" It was Sakura.

"Never mind Ero-senin! I found Sakura-chan!" Naruto signed to Jiyara. "Be careful kid." Was the only reply he got before the writer had disappeared.

Turning around the blond haired ninja waved at his former team mate. A happy smile on his face. "Naruto how have you been? Its been two years since we last saw your face. I'm almost done with my training with the Fifth."

"I've been fine and you?" Naruto signed to her, forgetting that she didn't know he was mute.

"I don't understand sign language, and you know that. Now speak!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but when nothing came out, he remembered that he didn't have his voice. His mood fading a bit, he pulled out a pad of paper from his back pocket and grabbed a pen out of his front pocket. He then started writing.

_I cant talk! I got in an accident a couple months ago. I have had the best of healers work on me and they can't repair my vocal cords. Tsunde-baa-san was told and even she couldn't heal it when she visited._

"Oh! Naruto thats horrible! How did it happen?" Sakura asked.

_I lost my concentration just for a second and was caught off guard and thats how it was. I was in the ICU in the city, for almost a month. I hope to never be in there for an injury again. The children there in the ICU were very nice. They had worse cases than mine. I promised to come and see them at least twice a month. _

"Naruto..." Sakura trailed off.

"Yo, Naruto. Your back finally... So how was your trip...?" A voice came from above, Naruto looked up and saw his ex-teacher.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Guess what I have for you!" Naruto signed fast.

"I heard about what happened. Iruka is going crazy. He's a mother hen that one." _A cute one too._ "Now you have something for me?"

"Yeah! One sec. Let me get it out. OK?" Naruto signed. And started to dig through his baggy pants. He pulled out the _Icha Icha Paradise_ _volume three _and then pulled out _Icha Icha Paradise DVD volume one._

Kakashi eyes widened, "Naruto where did you get those? Volume three isn't released yet! That doesn't come out till October 25! And _Icha Icha Paradise DVD volume one_ is still for previews! How did you get it?"

"I got the DVD from Princess Koyuki. The Spring Country is really beautiful. All of the snow isn't melted away just the area's where people live. They have improved the generator there. They aren't a poor country anymore. It's just breathtaking." Kakashi watched Naruto's hands, nodding along with everything he had signed. Then he wrote it out for Sakura to know what they were talking about.

"Really! You got to see Princess Koyuki! That's really cool! Man I wish I could go!" Sakura sighed.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later, bye!" Naruto signed and left running down the street.

Sakura just looked at Kakashi. "Where's he going?"

"He just said he had to go. And that he's see us later. Well I got to go. I told Iruka I'd meet him at twelve thirty for lunch." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, its already one." Sakura said to her teacher.

"Crap." He said and was gone.

Naruto was running down the street when Neji spotted him.

"Naruto! Hey! How are you?" Neji called out to him.

"I'm doing fine! How are you?" Naruto signed to him.

"I'm fine. How come you aren't talking?" Neji asked back.

Naruto brought out the pad of paper and flipped to the page that had what he had written to Sakura,

_I cant talk! I got in an accident a couple months ago. I have had the best of healers work on me and they can't repair my vocal cords. Tsunde-baa-san was told and even she couldn't heal it when she visited._

_I lost my concentration just for a second and was caught off guard and thats how it was. I was in the ICU in the city, for almost a month. I hope to never be in there for an injury again. The children there in the ICU were very nice. They had worse cases than mine. I promised to come and see them at least twice a month. _

When Neji's eyes widened a bit, "Naruto... I'm glad you are Ok. It's nice to see you."

"Thanks. I've gotten better at missions. I know I shouldn't have dropped my guard, but Ero-senin was having some problems and thats when my enemy got me. The thing is long as I'm alive and healthy I'm fine." Naruto signed with a sad smile.

"Naruto, what are you doing later?" Neji asked.

"Nothing, Why?" Naruto signed to him.

"I'm having a party tonight, and was wondering if you would like to come." Neji explained.

Naruto nodded his head. "It starts around six tonight. Wear whatever. Bring clothes over for tomorrow. We're going to be sleeping over at the Hyuuga Manor. I would rent a hotel, but I sort of got myself kicked out of the places that will allow a huge group."

"What did you do?" Naruto signed to him laughing.

"I sort of got drunk and well I told Shikamaru to use his shadow move and well I told him to make the owner do atrocious things to other people. It was funny, but when she found out it was us. Well I'll just say that it got really ugly there." Neji sighed.

Snickering, Naruto signed to him that he had to go and was hungry. Neji said good-bye and reminded him of the party. Naruto waved back and left. He headed toward the store, many people still looked at him as he was a monster but he ignored those fools. He knew he had the Kyuubi in him but it didn't take over him. It was apart of him. It was a living creature hurt by many things. The reason it had been on a rampage fourteen years ago was because his mate had been unfaithful, and had mated another fox. Kyuubi had done it rampaged the village because he had been mad, the village had given off a aura of Love and light.

He wanted what they had, but he couldn't attain it. He had been careless that night had even been aloud to be sealed into the newborn baby. He had fallen in love with him and wanted to raise him as his own kit, but he didn't want to be seen as a weak demon. He had given Naruto comfort when they had been alone. When Naruto was younger he had shown himself to the young boy. Ever since then, everything had been an act. His playfulness, his secret bond with Kyuubi was always kept hidden. No one and not even Kakashi knew about this bond he shared with the fox.

_Kyuubi-kun? Are you alright? You seem to have gotten quieter since we have returned. Is something wrong? _

_**No kit, there is nothing wrong. I was just thinking of the past. Nothing to worry about. So have you seen Sasuke, yet? **_

_No not yet, but I bet he's still as hot as hell. Should we go find him when we are finished eating?_

_**Yes. Lets play a little trick on him. We'll pretend to be Sakura and cling to his arm and flirt with him; body wise. We'll even show a bit of skin. **_

_Good idea. Well lets go get some good food. Not ramen, I grew sick of that a month ago ever since that very disgusting sight. I never want to see it again._ Naruto shuddered at the very thought of seeing Jiyara and Tsunde kissing like they were sex deprived people.

Transforming into Sakura. Naruto looked for Sasuke. A couple minutes later he found him in the old practice field. He decided to go eat lunch at a small little restaurant that was near the training grounds. Naruto ordered some plain white rice with just a tad bit of gravy mixed into it. He ate it like Sakura would and was done in half an hour later.

He searched for Sasuke and found that he had moved from the old training grounds to about three blocks away. Naruto walked that way and waved to everyone he knew- well Sakura knew anyway. He didn't stop to chat but kept on walking. Five minutes later he found himself looking at a fourteen year old Sasuke and quietly went up behind him. He jumped onto Sasuke and latched onto his arm.

Sasuke looked down at him, glared and started shaking his arm. "Sakura get off! I'm not in the mood to play around. I know your with Lee. So go hang on his arm."

Huffing Naruto changed back into his self and made an angry face at him. Shocked Sasuke looked like he was about to faint. But he stood as strait, he looked at Naruto again and looked at his aura.

"Dobe? Is that really you?" Sasuke asked still shocked.

Naruto kicked him hard and glared at him. Flashing him the middle finger, he stalked away. His plan ruined.

"Oi! Dobe! Why the hell didn't you scream anything at me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned around glared again and marched up to Sasuke. He made motion with his hands and started to walk away again.

"Speak dobe." Sasuke commanded.

Turning around, Naruto glared and pulled out the miniature note book and wrote, "I can't talk, thank-you very much." And with that he left Sasuke in a shock standing in the middle of the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared after the blonde ninja. Not believing it, he ran down the street and pulled him so he could face him.

"Why can't you talk? What happened? Naruto please tell me!" Sasuke said worriedly.

Sighing, Naruto pulled out the same little notebook and flipped it open to the page where he had written to Sakura showing him. Giving it to him he waited for him to finish reading it.

Sasuke looked down in shock. _Naruto… My poor Naruto… Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure no one bothers you or hurts you ever again. _

"Hey, Naruto are would you like to stay with me, I mean they did sell your apartment…" Sasuke asked him.

Grabbing the note book he wrote down something and shoved it into the others hands. Looking down Sasuke started reading it. _What do you mean they sold my apartment? What about my stuff? _

Looking up he replied, "I have some of it while I couldn't keep you bedroom set I grabbed all of your old clothes and some other stuff that looked important. We all, meaning everyone, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and everyone else, tried to keep the apartment but the owner wouldn't have it. So we took as much stuff as we could and moved it to the Uchiha estates. So what do you say…? Will you move it with me?" Sasuke said looking him in the eyes.

Nodding his head reluctantly, Naruto snatched the book back and asked Sasuke to take him to the Uchiha estates. Nodding Sasuke took his hand and dragged him to the estates.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to kill you or anything you dobe." Sasuke said joking lightly. Suddenly he had the word 'teme' in his face. Chuckling he continued walking with the blonde, hand in hand.

Arriving at the homes they walked into the huge lands and Naruto looked around in awe. Feeling him self be tugged he followed Sasuke into the home and slipped of his shoes.

"Come on Naruto, since I don't have a room ready for you, you can take my room for now. I'll take the living room." Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto waiting for him, what he saw was Naruto scribbling into his notebook really fast.

'_Hey, Sasuke the bed is obviously a king right? We can share, I mean I don't take up much space and you don't so why don't we share?' _After reading it he agreed but he had to be careful or he might end up doing something he would regret.

Pulling out some clothes, he threw them on and saw that Naruto had done the same. Looking at the clothes he wore he finally noticed that Naruto had a new look. The new look looked better than his old outfit. This one made him look good made him look older.

Sighing he got into the bed and pulled the covers over him. With the air on in the house no matter if he had it off or on it would always be a bit chilly. Feeling the bed sink as another entered the bed, Sasuke snuggled into the bed more. Feeling his eyes drift shut he heard Naruto's deep even breath he feel asleep.

I changed the plot a bit so . Enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the sound of the shower running, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the built in bathroom. Having forgot what had transpired about three hours, he threw open the door and ran in. The door hit the wall behind it and the person in the shower jumped.

Sneaking over not hearing a voice, Sasuke threw open the shower door only to look into bright blue eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened. Stuttering an apology he took in Naruto's nude form. The small blonde had a nice little six pack; his shoulders weren't too broad, more girlish if anything. Tearing his gaze from Naruto, he blushed and looked down. When not hearing anything he remembered that Naruto couldn't speak.

Naruto was still staring at Sasuke in shock, when he saw Sasuke's eyes light up remembering. He giggled silently in his mind. Seeing the other boy blush redder than a fire hydrant he had seen in one of the big cities that wasn't a ninja village.

Naruto began taking in Sasuke's devilish form, he invited the other boy into the shower despite what he was thinking of going to the other boy. Sasuke stared in shock of seeing the other boy hold out his hand offering to join him. Pinching himself he felt the pain and started undressing. He thought of everything possible to keep from showing the other boy how he felt.

"Thanks Naruto." He said before joining the other in the shower. Washing up the two boys made the shower a fast one. Since there was only one towel both boys shared it. Since they didn't worry about modesty, they both walked back into Sasuke's room nude and Sasuke asked Naruto what he wanted for lunch after the two got dressed.

One word was in front of him. Ramen. Chuckling lightly, Sasuke nodded and grabbed his house keys; they headed to the little stand that Naruto had loved when he was younger.

When they arrived at the little stand called Ichiraku's, they sat themselves at the bar. Naruto wrote one word down and Sasuke ordered.

"One Chicken ramen, and one Miso please." Nodding the man worked on get both soups ready. The soup came two minutes later. Not hearing the blonde say itakimadetsu, the owner looked over and finally noticed that he couldn't talk and had been using a note pad to talk to the other boy.

Sighing at the unfortunate boy he made another bowl for both of them, free of charge. Setting the bowls down, he smiled at them, "Free of charge." Grinning Naruto wrote thanks and gobbled the second bowl down. Sasuke ate his a bit slower but ate it relatively fast.

"Hey lets go to the arcade, I heard that Kiba was hanging out there with Shino and Hinata." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded his head and pulled out money and a tip and laid it on the counter. They waved bye and said thanks before leaving.

So yeah I got inspiration last night and I just finished it

Disclaimer: I don't own!


End file.
